


天地不容

by garden_of_cloud



Category: clouds - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_cloud/pseuds/garden_of_cloud
Summary: 坐满就发车





	天地不容

阿云嘎用磨尖的石头在树干上画满第二个正字，撩起前襟擦了一把汗，衣服干了又湿，几乎已经结出了盐粒。  
这是他和郑云龙被困荒岛的第十天，已经度过了起初几天的惊恐、难以置信和徒劳无功的求救。短期内获救的希望越来越渺茫，他们不得不开始考虑怎么在荒岛上活下去，当一阵子现代鲁滨逊。好消息是这座岛上有充足的淡水、目前看来无毒的果子和遮风避雨的洞穴，坏消息是他们并不像鲁滨逊那样拥有枪支弹药或任何形式的武器，面对这个岛上未知的危险，他们毫无自保能力。  
更坏的消息是，他想，他们当然也不可能拥有其他现代物资——包括抑制剂。  
阿云嘎走回洞穴，在铺着树叶的角落坐下来，感觉自己有些低烧——这是发情期的前兆。应该就是今天了，他知道，所以他支开了郑云龙，让他去找找别的水源、食物或者随便什么“岛的背面”，他太紧张了，顾不得遣词造句，他记得郑云龙诧异的眼神。他大概是知道的，他知道，但还是去了，如他所愿。

阿云嘎也不知道为什么，他是一个omega，与自己的多年挚友兼性幻想对象，一个alpha，流落荒岛，也许就再也无法回到文明社会，他不是应该欢天喜地地立刻向他求欢，然后生一大堆孩子，在这里画地为牢乐得逍遥吗。  
为什么不呢，该死。他感受着身体里逐渐明显的潮热，为什么不呢。  
也许就是习惯了而已，习惯了压抑。他背负着责任、期望和太多太多枷锁，无暇理会欲望、爱意或其他的可能性。  
但是，自然总能够随意摆弄人，就像他们遭遇风暴被困荒岛，就像他现在被困于原始而无稽的情欲，灵肉合一地想念被自己支开的人。  
大龙，他想，他默念。  
他不得章法地抚摸自己，触碰每一寸肌肤的灼烧感，下体开始湿润，他觉得自己开始融化，他褪下裤子裸露颤抖的双腿，抚向那处湿热隐秘的所在——  
大龙，他默念，他祈求。  
胸口闷得发疼，他撩起衣襟，在粗糙的树叶上无意识地摩擦，皮肤，更薄的皮肤，突起。不够，不够，不够，他需要的是更炽热的抚慰——抚慰或者折磨。  
他拿起一旁的另一件衣服，格子连帽衬衫，郑云龙的衣服，他故意让他留下的，故意的，卑劣又自私。  
他把自己埋在衬衫里，新鲜咸腥的海风气息横冲直撞，他急促地呼吸，用衬衫的扣子摩擦着乳头，忙乱地撸动着分身，等待第一波高潮。  
突然一阵雷声沉闷地在洞穴外炸响，亮如白昼的闪电之后天色迅速暗下来，暴雨滂沱而至。  
大龙要遭雨淋了，他想。他在晦暗下去的洞穴里徒劳地睁大双眼，想象郑云龙被雨淋湿，衣服贴在身上，毫不隐晦地勾勒出线条，雨水顺着发梢、鼻梁、指尖滴落下来，那双眼睛——无论何时都湿漉漉如同被雨淋湿的眼睛正静静地看着他，只是看着，神色嘲弄而悲悯，看着他抱着他的衣服自渎。  
郑云龙，郑云龙，郑云龙。他祈求，他哀鸣。  
他绷紧了大腿和脚尖，就这么泄了出来。

郑云龙在雨中折返回来，看见的就是这样一幅景象。  
他深埋心底经年的欲望，他的天使，舔舐着他的衬衫，呢喃着他的名字。衣衫半褪，裸露着潮红得病态的肌肤，右手无意识地抽插着自己的后穴。  
洞穴里半明半暗，他的天使一半明亮白皙，一半黯淡不明。如同拉斐尔前派的画作，以最虔敬的方式渎神。  
这是他的天使，是为他量身定做的婊子，是专属于他的圣娼。他想，他没有任何理由不占有他、标记他，他有义务让他高潮，让他受孕。  
他走上前去，跪在阿云嘎身前，看着他的面庞，他满面泪痕，眼角眉梢尽是潮红，眼神迷离，看到他的瞬间宛如濒死之人看见了万灵药。他气息滚烫，急迫而渴求地叫着他的名字。  
大龙，大龙。他哀鸣，他要求。  
他当然应该得到。郑云龙俯下身去，双手托起阿云嘎的头颅和脖颈，不留余地地亲吻、吮吸他的唇舌，用最下流的方式交换津液。

阿云嘎艰难地从这个吻里回过神来，他分不清此前和此后哪种感觉更像溺水，但是他知道自己双臂环抱着郑云龙的脖颈，如同置身情欲的巨浪中却拥有了一块浮板，他突然觉得踏实而快乐，可以毫无顾忌地诉说自己的欲求：  
“大龙，我特别难受，还热，你帮帮我，你能不能摸摸我……”  
他向前挺胯磨蹭他业已勃起的欲望，拉着他的手抚摸自己的胸口，他需要用一种炽热焚烧另一种炽热。  
郑云龙如他所愿地把他安置在自己怀中，将两具身躯扣合在一起，手掌按抚过他每一寸肌肉纤维，沿着脊椎一路向下，探向那处欲望的源头。  
在流水，他在他耳边低声说。流了好多，你好脏。  
实际上已经流了好一会儿，情液混杂着精液，他的腿间一片泥泞，身下的树叶都湿成一团。  
对啊，我好脏。他埋在他颈窝闷闷地笑了，伸手剥去他淋湿过又被身体的热气蒸腾得半干的衣裤，抬起一条腿缠住他的腰臀。  
你不能嫌弃我，我这么脏，你也应该一样脏。  
他握住他坚硬滚烫的欲望，贪婪得如同妖精，眷恋得如同孩童。  
大龙，大龙。他要求，他央告。  
郑云龙翻身把他狠狠压进树叶里，阿云嘎自觉地将另一条腿也环住他，间不容发地，郑云龙精准冲撞进他的身体里，狠命地抽插起来。  
过于猛烈了，阿云嘎想。超过了发泄、纵欲，简直像是在报复或者弥补。  
嘎子，嘎子，嘎子。他支离破碎地喊着他的名字，并不与抽插的频率匹配，雨声杂乱无章地击打着洞穴顶部，三种声音配合成毫无调性的三重奏。  
“啊…啊，大龙，好舒服，用力…嗯…好棒……”  
他毫不节制地呻吟着，表达自己的愉悦，赞美他的爱人，三重奏变成四重奏。他们共同沉浸在并无乐感的和声中，亲吻，交缠，彼此最脆弱的地方相互连结，最大限度地互相交融，就像他们早该做的那样。  
郑云龙迷狂地看着他的脸孔，指尖拂过他的眉毛，眼眸，鼻梁，过于薄削的上唇，伸进他的口腔，侵占他的所有孔穴，玩弄他的牙齿、唇舌。而阿云嘎一如往常地纵容着他，甚至配合他的玩弄发出粘腻的低吟。  
他双膝跪地，以朝圣的姿势亵玩他的恋人。  
阿云嘎的呼吸和呻吟越来越急促，他知道他快要到了，而他也是。郑云龙分开他的脚踝从背面环抱住他，他的心跳击打着阿云嘎的脊背，他们更深更用力地相互满足。阿云嘎扭过头，脸颊贴覆着脸颊。  
“大龙，大龙，标记我吧，标记我。”他央告，他命令。  
郑云龙开始舔舐他后颈的腺体，不是舔舐，是撕咬。他感知他的恋人旷远而清凉的味道，用牙齿而非唇舌，如同不曾独立行走的兽类，啃咬，撕裂，注入自己的气息，圈定领地，互相署名。  
在信息素的刺激下，他的omega终于为他打开生殖腔，城门洞开，于是他长驱直入，不是攻占城池，而是收复失地，他抵达了本该属于他的领地。霎时间礼炮齐鸣，他向王座上的亡国之君，他的爱人，扣动最后的扳机，把子弹尽数嵌合进他身体的最深处。  
“嘎子，嘎子，为我怀孕吧，给我生孩子吧。”“好，好…嗯啊……”  
他们彻底让渡了自己最后一丝理智。把这个时间终结的瞬间当做历史的起点，在随时可能横死的恐惧中想象生命的开端。

被暂时安抚情欲的omega安顺地蜷伏在他怀中，郑云龙看着他细密的睫毛投下的阴影，用额头磨蹭他头顶的发旋，感觉阿云嘎细微的动作，他在亲吻他垂下的发梢。阿云嘎带笑地看向的他眼底，勇敢、坦然又脆弱，他再一次在他的眼神前陷落，和以往无数次一样，不得不彻底服膺于爱。  
他感知到阿云嘎的穴口又开始一翕一和，而他的欲望也贴着阿云嘎的腿根蠢蠢欲动。雨越下越大，世界不由分说地紧缩成这个窄小的石室。在这个过于简单的时空中，他们以先民原初的方式，恒常地交媾下去。


End file.
